Lonely Summers
by Nekocin
Summary: Series of drabbles, Wizarmon For overlook lj community. Drabble shots that discuss Wizarmon's life before he disappeared in Digimon Adventures, of course with some mix of AUish drabbleshots.
1. Face to Face

**Title:** Face to Face  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Claim:** Wizarmon  
**Other characters/pairings:** Wizarmon x Tailmon (friendship)  
**Table/Theme Name & Number:** Theme set II, #5 eyes  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** OoC?, otherwise none  
**Summary:** _Wizarmon knew his friend is kind._

**----**

On days whenever Tailmon wanted nothing else but to hurt someone very, very badly, he would force her to sit down on the cold floor and constrain her into a staring contest.

"There is no need to spill your energy on kicking, clawing and punching someone when you're locked inside," he would tell her wisely. She glared at him, throwing a hussy fit about his idiotic habit of giving her an eye-to-eye lecture. But still, she agreed to humor him anyway. Tailmon's large cat eyes scrutinized his like daggers cutting through fur and skin. Her sharp look would have scared her enemies ten feet away. Since he was, in fact, not one of them, he did not budge from his place.

He returned her look halfheartedly to appease his friend's growing anger, mentally preparing for the snubbing she would likely to fling his way. As if on cue, she lashed out, baring her cat teeth at him. It was not exactly the reaction he was expecting, but it fit their situation anyway.

When Wizarmon was sure she was about to chomp his head off right then, right there, she quickly shot backwards to curl in her corner and started scratching the walls. Watching her vent her anger and frustrations off, he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Would she do that too if he were to disappear?

**----**

**TheNekoTalks:**

I cried when Wizarmon disappeared. T.T The fanfic didn't go according to how I wrote it in my notebook. Especially the last part. :sighs: 1 down 9 to go.

_Tailmon -- Gatomon in the US dub.  
Wizarmon -- Wizardmon in the US dub._

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	2. The one with Power

**Title:** The one with power  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Claim:** Wizardmon  
**Other characters/pairings:** Wizardmon, Nyaromon, Tailmon, Vamdemon  
**Table/Theme Name & Number:** Theme set II, #3 Control  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** OoC, AU, otherwise none.  
**Summary:** Vamdemon has a lot of control over both of them.

* * *

"I'm waiting for someone," he heard her say so many times while covered in bruises, black eyes scrapes on her face and body after her session with the Dark Lord. Wizarmon nodded patiently and pulled her to sit down next to him. He would then proceed to sterilize her physical wounds, patch the ugly scars up and nod his head to show he was listening top her secret wish--the wish to find that someone who was made for her, and her only. That was when she was still in her Nyaromon-form.

"I'll support you wherever you go and whatever you do," he told her in honesty and received a quick beam from the still hopeful digimon. However, like any prisoner in Vamdemon's lair, she was forced to evolve too quickly into Tailmon and killed her emotions. Vamdemon was very proud of his sessions with Nyaromon. She became more or less one of his perfect soldiers.

"Please don't forget your private mission," he had said to her many times after returning from wherever the Dark Lord had taken her. The once bright hopeful digimon gave him a cold sullen look and growled at him with an animalistic hiss Wizarmon couldn't believe she used to be nice to him.

The roots of Evil were showing already and there was nothing he could do about it.

With a quiet resolve, he bowed his head and made peace with Tailmon like an obedient subject Vamdemon had trained him to be. She had forgotten that pure thought of finding her partner. She had forgotten about her kindness. She had forgotten about ever freeing herself for Vamdemon's reign. It was sad really. She had forgotten what's it like to be part of Good side. Wizarmon won't forget that easily.

And Vamdemon wondered where his loyalties laid. Simple. One part in Tailmon's hands and the other... the Dark Lord himself. Of course.

------

_Vamdemon -- Myotismon in the dub._

**TheNekoTalks:**

It's been quite a long while since I last finished Adventures--please forgive me ignorance if this one shot isn't really near-canon and doesn't display the actual scenes I must have forgotten.

**Extra note:** I've realized that this drabble is very far from the truth between Wizarmon and Tailmon's meeting and stuff, please forgive me. -.- But for the theme of this fic, I can't change the overall story itself right now.

**Thank you for reading!!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	3. Things unsaid

**Title:** Things unsaid  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Claim:** Wizardmon  
**Other characters/pairings:** Wizardmon, Tailmon  
**Table/Theme Name & Number:** Theme set II, #7 quiet  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** OoC, AU?  
**Summary:** _He's always this quiet._

_------_

Wizarmon liked his quiet. He could sit hours after hours in a corner without saying anything at all. He could stay in the same room with the Dark Lord without opening his mouth. Those were the times he would mull over a lot of things around his life sometimes. Unnecessary matters, really.  
Would it be okay if he went after the Digidestineds himself? Should he tell Tailmon about the secret the Dark Lord had kept all along? Why was he still serving Vamdemon? Wouldn't it be better if he had stayed ignorant before Tailmon won him over?

He never tried finding answers to his long list of questions. There was no need. It was not yet time.

Tailmon hated him for being this obedient. She both hated his habit of criticizing her behaviour one moment and then acting all silent to her in the next. Like a miffed older sibling instead of a dear understanding friend. He didn't mind her thinking of him like that.

Surely, a day will come when he would break that barrier of silence. Of quiet acceptance. Until that day nears he'll remain the forever non-talkative friend by her side.

**------**

**TheNekoTalks:**

I've been told that the previous theme was not how the way those two met and I agree. Please forgive my ignorance. I've entitled it AU only for that drabble then. The same applies to this drabble. **:sighs:** I guess I have to re-write the summary.

**Thank you for reading.**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	4. Parasite

**Title:** Parasite  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Claim:** Wizardmon  
**Other characters/pairings:** Wizardmon, nameless Vamdemon's lackey  
**Table/Theme Name & Number:** Theme set II, #2 Gain  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** AU?, OoC, evil digimon's PoV  
**Summary:** _He's useless in their eyes._

_----_

Watching him follow that Tailmon around sickens you. Look at him, walking with that same rhythm, using the same steps and carrying the same air like Tailmon. Wizarmon has no personality at all. Vamdemon uses him as his lapdog.  
Vamdemon finds the idea of ordering Wizarmon around amusing whenever it concerns either the Chosen Children or Tailmon. Especially the latter. You cannot even look at that egoistic digimon, Tailmon, without giving her your evil eyes or showing her your wonderful sharp teeth.

So what exactly did the Dark Lord see in Wizarmon? He is weak, even in his adult form. He lets himself get beaten even if his spells are effective to paralyze his opponents for a second or two. He doesn't even look half as good as you.

What is there to gain from a worthless digimon who always plays the servant part?

His life?

Ha! Guess again.

----

**TheNekoTalks:**

I'm not bashing Wizarmon. I'm making an evil One say bad things about him. Forgive me if this drabble has struck the wrong chord.

_Vamdemon - Myotismon in the US dub._

**Thank you for reading.**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	5. Alienated

**Title:** Alienated  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Claim:** Wizardmon  
**Other characters/pairings:** Wizardmon, Tailmon, Agumon, Pyocomon, Palmon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon and Patamon **Table/Theme Name & Number: **Theme set II, #10 Impossible  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** OoC?, otherwise none.  
**Summary:** _Everyone is surprised he's not perfect._

_-------_

"Impossible!" Tailmon said suddenly, her eyes widening.

Pyocomon and Gomamon nodded insistently, "Ask him yourself"  
His back went rigid when he felt Tailmon's sharp eyes on him.

Agumon immediately jumped to his side, grinning like a curious rookie. "Hey, hey, is that true, Wizarmon? Is it? Is it?"

He ducked further behind his high collar, eyes glancing sideways for escape routes. "Uhm...,"

Gabumon and Patamon teamed up with Agumon's approach, gathering around him with their curious questions hanging on the tips of their tongues. Since when had the topic concerning him become this popular? He didn't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing. Why did everyone want to hear his story?

"Wizarmon," Tailmon raised her expectant eyebrows at him. He shrunk back further--too late, they already had him cornered.

"Naw, Wizarmon, don't be modest. What exactly happened at the lake again?" Tentomon came out of nowhere to nudge his sides.

Wincing, he dropped his eyes to look at their feet. Defeated.

"... I fell from the tree," he finally admitted.

He heard surprised gasps and then "Impossible!" from Patamon.

Tailmon rolled her eyes.

-----

**TheNekoTalks:**

Uhm... random stuff **:sweats:**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	6. The beholder's eye

**Title:** The beholder's eye  
**Author:** Nekocin (tyreling)  
**Fandom:** Digimon  
**Claim:** Wizardmon  
**Other characters/pairings:** Wizardmon x Tailmon (very mild), Vamdemon  
**Table/Theme Name & Number:** Theme set II, #4 precious  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** OoC?, otherwise none.  
**Summary:** _The one thing he wouldn't do for the Evil Lord._

------

In a battle there's no holding back. You wave your staff, chant out the attack and let the power envelop the opponent. Strong energy would surge out from within--_blazing like fire, licking like cool waves, fleeting like the wind_--into the staff, then at the target.

Nothing on his mind. Nothing to care. _Blank._

This is the _Theory of Life_. It had been one... before you found something worthwhile, dangling in the shape of hope. In the shape of one lost digimon.

"Would you kill her in cold blood?" Vamdemon says one moment, grinning widely as if already knowing your answer.

You didn't respond. The Dark Lord wouldn't understand. He wouldn't dare to comprehend.

Far beyond evil. Far beyond pain. His most important comrade.

"What is she to you?" Vamdemon says, anger growing evidently in his deep voice.

You closed your eyes and awaited the backlash of Vamdemon's wrath.

------

_Vamdemon -- Myotismon in the US dub._

**TheNekoTalks:**

You know, if I were to keep the original names intact, I should've changed "_Myotismon_" in the previous chapters right now, huh?  
Another random shot.

**Thank you for reading!!**

**.:Nekocin:.  
**


End file.
